The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparatus for cooking foods such as pasta and more particularly to a container having liquid to be heated and a cooking strainer-basket, the container and strainer-basket configured with cooperating support members for alternative positioning of the strainer-basket within the container to provide for cooking of the food or for straining of the food.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus for cooking and/or straining of pasta and the like have become commonplace and a variety of such apparatus are known in the art, however, the prior art devices are either too complex or relatively inefficient or uneconomical. A device of interest is shown in U.S. Pat. Des. 353,303 issued to Davis on 13 Dec. 1994 which relates to a combined cooking utensil with lid and strainer. It is a feature of the present invention to provide new and improved cooking apparatus for cooking and for straining of food that is more easy to use, more efficient, safer, and more economical than prior art devices. It is another feature of the invention to provide cooking and straining apparatus that does not require removal of the cooking basket from the container for straining of the food. Other objects of the invention will become apparent with a reading of the specification taken with the drawings wherein there is shown and described the apparatus of the invention.